ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Howler and Charlotte: Supernatural Combination
Howler and Charlotte: Supernatural Combination is an American six-issue supernatural-fantasy comic book miniseries, being published by DC Comics. It has ran on May 22nd, 2019 until October 23rd, 2019. Synopsis When a new threat known as Ssenkrad sends his troops to attack both Shadow Falls and New Titania, Howler and Charlotte end up teaming up to stop him. Characters Main *'Jeffrey Morrison/Howler' - a shy and well-meaning young adult who can turn into a werewolf at full moon, being out to revert his state while he fights threats whenever he has to. *'Charlotte Painex' - a brave Face Paint witch who tries to be a true hero, often getting in trouble thanks to her naivety and mischievous nature. **'Tux' - Charlotte's pet flyst who aids her, being often used as a mode of transportation. Supporting *'Bella Stoker' - a generally kind vampire who is Howler's love interest, often aiding him. *'The Ghost Twins', consisting of: **'George' - a ghost boy who is usually happy and likes to goof off. **'Georgia' - a ghost girl who, unlike George, is more serious and more mature. However, even so, she still cares about her brother. *'Frank N. Stein' - a frankenstein monster who is unintelligent. Despite that, however, he gets random bursts of intelligence. It is later explained by Bella Stoker that he has "multi-intelligence disorder", making him smart at times and stupid at other times. *'Greg' - a gargoyle who is immature and is usually a narcissist. *'Lex the Lynx' - a dimwitted lynx who acts like a cat and loves to play. He was rescued by George when a grizzly bear tried to eat him once. *'Wylda' - a witch who likes making potions and casting spells, either helping or harming someone. However, whenever her potions/spells harm someone, it's usually unintentional. *'The Zombie Duo', consisting of: **'Zachariah' - a zombie who is stupid. **'Zoey' - a zombie who is also stupid, though is shown to be slightly smarter than Zachariah. *'Kris and Kloe' - two twin kitsunes who both have a crush on Howler, despite him dating Bella. *'Maria Jaxon' - Charlotte's tomboyish best friend and girlfriend who is also learning and training to become a true witch, often following her when needed and sometimes arguing with her due to her knowing more magic than her. *'Lily Jade' - a shy Face Paint witch who was originally the Iron Emperor's protegée, aiming to conquer the world until her redeemal after the events of The Skeletal Curse, eventually becoming Charlotte's other best friend and being out to prove she became a better person. *'Wendy Igo' - a sarcastic Southern-accented wendigo who is a close friend to Charlotte and Maria and sometimes helps them by providing support and equipment for their adventures. * Antagonists *'Ssenkrad' - an entity that wants to destroy both Shadow Falls and New Titania. *'The Naga' - a giant snake with humanoid arms who constantly tries to kidnap Howler and/or his friends, but always fails miserably. *'Tom and Tina' - a duo of bounty hunters who do anything for money. Issues #''Rise of Ssenkrad'' - 05/22/2019 - It was a normal day for both Shadow Falls and New Titania when a strange entity arrives and decides to destroy both of them, forcing Howler and Charlotte to work together to defeat Ssenkrad. #''One City Down, Another to Go'' - 06/26/2019 - Ssenkrad has successfully started to destroy New Titania, shocking Charlotte and her other allies. #''Darkified?!'' - 07/24/2019 - TBD #''TBD'' - 08/28/2019 - TBD #''TBD'' - 09/25/2019 - TBD #''Battle Against Ssenkrad'' - 10/23/2019 - After releasing their friends from the curse Ssenkrad put on them, Howler and Charlotte decide to finish him off once and for all. Trivia * Category:Comics Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:2019 Category:DC Comics Category:Miniseries Category:Howler Category:Good Ol' Magic